running with wolves
by Lady Zendra
Summary: a girl comes through the well and meets a certain wolf demon? could they turn into lovers or will she be his hated enemy? read and review PLEASE! rated M for later chapters,violence, and swearing.
1. The Well

The wind blew through the old willow tree in the yard of Minori Miyagi, the young girl sat beneath its branches. Minori was picking fruit and fish from her long white/blonde hair; anger clouded her large purple eyes. "Stupid Ame, throwing her lunch at me." With a sigh, Minori began to walk down the road. Minori turned into the green forest, her walk turning into a sprint. She started to sweat behind her all black clothes, her long sleeved shirt clinging to her when she stopped at an old abandoned well. Minori collapsed in a heap on a pile of leaves, '_Five miles_.' She thought exhausted. She suddenly heard a dog whimper, walking towards the sound, Minori spied a wolf down the old well. "Hold on boy!" she shouted crawling down the well. She placed her foot on a loose brick, it slipped out and Minori fell, screaming. THUMP! She hit the ground hard, rising she saw an opening at the end. Limping out into the bright sunlight, Minori gasped at her new surroundings "where am I?" she asked the sky.


	2. A whole new world

Minori walked out into the forest, her leg giving a painful jab ever so often. She turned out of the forest onto an old dirt road. Her leg then gave out "CRAP!" she shouted struggling to rise properly. "Well, well what have we here!" a hard object hit her head and Minori passed out…

Minori POV

I awoke in a dark caravan; I touched the back of my head and pulled back a hand with blood on it. "Damn, is anyone there?" a small voice answered "hello." A small girl and boy came into view. "Hi, I'm Minori who are you?" the little girl had black hair and big blue eyes " I am Hikari and this is my twin, Shenka." The little boy had black hair and his sister's same large blue eyes. "Where are we?" I asked. The boy answered, "The men are slave traders, when we reach the next town we will be sold in an auction." I growled a little, "how can they…how old are you two?" Hikari whimpered "eight winters." '_Only eight years old… the bastards!'_ I thought angrily " I won't let them hurt you!" I say, "Where are your parents?" Shenka looks down; his blue eyes sad and gloomy. "We never met our father and those men…" Hikari started to cry, "they killed mama." She whispered. I picked her up and held her "I will get us out and I'll take care of you." Suddenly the door opened shedding blinding light into the carriage. "Food time mutts." A fat, gross looking man threw some plates down. I reached forward and took some plates quickly. The man looked me over then lighting fast grabbed my hair. "You'll have to earn yours girly." He said slamming me against the wall. I gasped in pain as the man tore my shirt; he made his way to my jeans. I used both of my feet and kicked him in the balls, "don't touch me scum bag!" he rose angrily and I kneed him in the gut, I round house kicked him out of the carriage. He slammed the door "no food for you till you start to corporate." I fell to my knees and turned to the cubs " eat up next time he opens that door were out of here." Hikari nodded off, falling asleep on my lap only to be quickly followed by her brother.


	3. The Wolf Demon, Koga

I keep forgetting this.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in Inuyasha. I do however own Shenka, Hikari, and Minori.

* * *

Few weeks later

Minori awoke due to the fact that the carriage was tipping over. She screamed loudly, and then she shouted, "Hikari, Shenka, sound off!" at first the quiet scared her then "I'm fine." Said Shenka "and so is Hikari." Minori let out a relieved sigh, and then she took a look around. A small ray of sunlight was escaping through the broken door. Giving it a swift kick using what little strength she still had from weeks of starvation, the door gave way. Minori crawled out, quickly followed by both children. The men who had captured them were slaughtered, lying in strange positions with blood covering them. They were barely recognizable. Minori turned away, '_it looks like they have been eaten by something.'_ Suddenly a howl filled the air. Minori turned. A large pack of wolves with blood-covered faces were approaching, led by savage looking warriors in fur tunics…

(Minori POV)

I grabbed a fallen spear, "RUN!" I screamed picking up the children. We ran into the forest as fast as my weakened legs and fear would carry me. Suddenly I fell; the kids fell out of my arms. I tried to raise myself "mama Minori!" Hikari said running to me. I fell down. " Run save yourself!" then the sound of shouts and howls filled the air. Shenka and Hikari managed to help me up. One of the wolves dove for me and I managed to shove the spearhead through his heart, the wolf fell in a heap, dying instantly. One of the fur-clad men pinned me to the tree with lighting speed "bitch! We'll eat you and your cubs for that and leave your innards for the buzzards!" I gasped then shoved the butt of my spear into his gut. He fell and I dropped to the grass. I rose again shakily "get behind me kids!" I ordered Shenka and Hikari; they did so. When a whirlwind appeared, and when it cleared another fur-clad boy about my age stood there. "What is going on!" he growled at the others. The man I had hit in the gut stepped forward "we were just about to eat these three master Koga." So "Koga" turned and for the first time I saw 2 shiny things in his legs. "What are those things in your legs?" I asked without thinking. Koga gave me a hard stare, which I returned with my own cold stare. The stare down went on for a couple minutes before he barked at the group. "Bring the girl to the den!" one of the other males, a skinny one with a Mohawk asked " what about the cubs, Koga?" my heart skipped a beat as Koga waved him off and replied " Kill them." I felt my patience end as the wolves came closer. "if you so much as take a bite I will shove this spear so far up all your ass's you won't sit for a year!" then I turned to Koga " Listen Jackass, if you take me; you take the kids! Got it?" I barked out angrily. Koga turned, his blue eyes blazing "Fine take them all." One of the males picked me up and threw me over his shoulder. "Watch it, asshole!" I growled as we took off…


	4. The Tribe

The same stuff as before.

* * *

Minori POV

We burst into a cave behind a waterfall, then the male carrying me on a bed made of fur. The cubs fell down with me. Koga then stood in front of me, his blue eyes glaring down at me. I glared up, trying to hold back every insult running through my head. "Can we eat her?" asked one of the men, licking his lips. I then growled "Eat me and I will kick you in the balls!" Koga then announced "this woman can see the shards, I'll kill whoever tries to take a bite!" everyone backed up, fear and respect in their eyes. I looked around the cave; I saw an entire society, almost like a village with young children and mothers, elders, men and teens. '_Koga isn't much older than I am._' I thought '_and he's the leader.'_ Hikari clutched to my side while Shenka held onto my arm. Koga looked over at us while, the others departed. He leaned down to Hikari who whimpered a little. "It's okay little one." He said, his eyes softening " they won't hurt you." Shenka stood up " they were going to eat us and you were going to let them!" he shouted angrily. Koga looked a little taken aback then growled "shut up human!" he growled. Anger boiled in me, I rose and clenched my fists. "DON'T YOU DARE SPEAK TO HIM LIKE THAT! " I boomed. Koga took a step back as the rest of the tribe looked over. " IN THE PAST FEW WEEKS I HAVE BEEN STARVED, BEATEN, ALMOST RAPED AND ATTACKED BY WOLVES THAT WANTED TO EAT ME AND MY FRIENDS!" Koga looked surprised, his blue eyes widening "I AM SICK AND TIRED OF THIS CRAP, IF YOU EVER TALK TO EITHER OF THEM LIKE THAT AGAIN I WILL PERSONALLY TAKE A SPEAR, CUT YOUR BALLS OFF, AND FEED THEM TO YOUR WOLVES!" I turned, picking up Hikari and sat in the corner with her and Shenka, fuming

Later

Hikari picked her head up and whispered to me softly "mama Minori, I'm hungry." I smiled and turned to look around, the tribe was getting ready to sleep for the night. "Hikari, I…" suddenly Koga appeared with a bag, he crouched down to Hikari and Shenka. "Here." He said removing some bread and fruit from the bag. They both smiled and ate hungrily. He turned to me, wordlessly removed some food and handed it to me. I accepted it and turned to the kids "What do we say?" they looked up and said together " Thank you." I smiled and then ate my food saying "thank you." He nodded. "I will take the first watch over you tonight." I nod and continue to eat. After I finished I calmly asked, "do you know where I can bathe? I kind of smell." Koga rose and gestured for me to follow him. I turned to the cubs; sound asleep on the bed. I rose and followed him wordlessly.


End file.
